Shintaro Sosune
Shintaro Sosune is an original tribute created by Tehblakdeath. Please do not use him without permission. Informational Pamphlet The following information was found within Shintaro Sosune's informational pamphlet. Name: Shintaro Sosune District: 7 Gender: Agender Age: 18 Occupation: Student Ultimate: Hyperthymesiac Alignment: True Neutral Personality: An agender from District 7, Shintaro has a purely analytical, somewhat cold, but often reminiscient outlook on life. They have a unique take on the world due to their non-forgetting personality. Shintaro can forgive, but can never forget - literally. Their hyperthymesia, combined with synthesia, has completely given them their perspective on life in general, and has also given them a slight lack of most other emotions, including most forms of joy. Backstory: The tale of Shintaro Sosune starts at a young age. Their life, like many other kids, was normal, until it wasn't. They were about 3 when their parents noticed them saying odd things, remembering strange details, and seeing things in different ways than them. Sometimes, words were coloured when they weren't. Other times, hearing things made him smell things. It was incredibly unique. Of course, this uniqueness caused them to worry, and so they took Shintaro to a doctor, where Shintaro was diagnosed with early hyperthymesia alongside synthesia. They were not to be treated any differently than a normal child, however. These conditions were things Shintaro could live with as if they were completely average. Of course, when it came to schooling, this didn't quite happen. Shintaro was mercilessly tortured by the children of elementary school, from shunning to being pushed around to crayons being shoved into orifices. It was merciless, and detached Shintaro from people in general. In middle school, this only got worse. Shintaro was actually able to now have broken bones, dangerous bruises, and even illegal things such as sexual assault. Their life was a mess, they entered deep depression, and eventually a move was required. Enter Hope's Peak Academy, a school for those who were unlike many others their age. Shintaro fit right in with these misfits for society. They integrated incredibly well with them, and that's how their life went. Up until an issue came along. The Hunger Games had reaped them. Height: 5'8" Weight: 139 pounds. Weapon(s): Shintaro would prefer to not have to be violent. Rather, they'd much prefer being able to manipulate people into not harming him or his friends. However, should the need arise, they'd likely find comfort mostly in a larger knife, such as a Bolo, Bowie, or Bayonet. Strengths: Shintaro's biggest strengths are their manipulative skills through the way they can bend their own words. They're very talented at being able to talk to people to get them to do what they need them to do. They're also adept at wilderness survival, with their hyperthymesia not allowing them to forget what they managed to learn during their practice courses. Weaknesses: Shintaro's biggest weaknesses are their synthesia sometimes distracting them as they gets lost in all the sensory images they sees. They also have a tendency to sometimes shut down mentally due to issues with flashbacks that they can't forget. Fear(s): Shintaro's main fear is being killed for being a liability, since they feel that they can't control what might make them, in other people's eyes, a liability. Reaping reaction: Shintaro froze up, and remained catatonic. Their body managed to make its way on stage, but their shellshocked demeanor remained. Group Training: Shintaro isn't going to shoot for a high score, and will instead just look to try and make an ally or two. At worst, they're alone and can only concern themselves with preventing their own death. Individual Sessions in Training: Shintaro will not show up for individual sessions, and instead will take the time to relax their nerves. Interview Angle: Shintaro will be mostly quiet during their interview, but will still try to make the crowd at least enjoy them a bit. Alliance: Shintaro will try and look for one or two close allies, but is not afraid to go alone if need be. Token: Shintaro's token is a black, red, and white pocketwatch with Hope's Peak's emblem on the back of it. Mentor Advice: Hey, cheer up. At best, you're dead, right? It's not like the world's going to suffer a huge loss. Now, use my hurtful words, use your anguish, and have it fuel you! Show them what you're made of! Etymology and Inspiration Shintaro's name was created by a random generator, and thus they do not truly have an etymology to relate to them as a character. Despite this, RNG saved me once again. Shintaro shares a name with Shintaro Kisaragi of Kagerou Project, who also has an apathetic and pessimistic look on life, alongside an extraordinary memory. Shintaro did not, however, have an inspiration, outside of my learning about hyperthymesia in my Abnormal Psychology course (which, off-topic, doesn't really relate to psychology? more of how some disorders could affect it I guess /shrug) Trivia *Shintaro will always take a male slot despite being agender. This is due to them being a biological male.